1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multi-pole plug mechanism comprising a centering strip that can be put in place on a motherboard and serves for the acceptance of a plug and has a shielding device which is electrically connected to regions of subrack holding the motherboard which lie at grounded potential.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German OS No. 29 09 627 discloses that the centering strip of a plug mechanism is provided with a metallic shielding plate which extends essentially perpendicular to the plugging direction and comprises openings for the passage of plug contacts or terminal elements. The shielding plate is electrically connected to regions of a subrack that lie at grounded potential, being connected thereto either directly or via fastening elements. a self-sticking metal foil which is glued to that side of the centering strip facing away from the plug is employed as a shielding plate. Increased signal processing speeds and, thus, stronger noise fields of the signal lines, as well as the growing number of poles of the plug connections require a more effective shielding of the plugs, of the plug strips and of the centering strips.